1. Field
The present disclosure pertains to a method and apparatus for improved gas measurement by infrared spectroscopy through compensating and/or regulating the infrared source.
2. Description of the Related Art
Systems that perform the measurement of gas levels based on the measurement of infrared electromagnetic radiation that has passed through the gas are known. In such systems, the emission parameters of a radiation source may change as the temperature of the radiation source migrates (e.g., within a single use session, over several sessions, etc.). These changes in emission parameters may increase warm-up time requirements, reduce accuracy, require field calibrations, and/or be associated with other drawbacks.